Let's Talk Politics
by Delilah Lovett
Summary: For Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest. Governor Edward decides to talk politics and other things with fiesty Protestor Bella. Let's see how much work they get done. R&R please :D M for lemon!


**A/N: Just wanted to try this out. Hope I can get it in on time.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all these wonderful characters.**

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Let's Talk Politics**

**Delilahlovett**

**Type of Edward: Politician Edward**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: **

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

There he was on the news again, that gorgeous, evil man. Governor Cullen. He was governor of Washington. Mostly he had been voted in for his looks, but now he was running again and some people were starting to look deeper.

He was a selfish man, caring more about what could benefit the government instead of the people in this time of need.

By day, I was a political protester against Cullen's corrupt policies, but by night, I was a waitress at the diner my friend, Alice Brandon, owned.

I had just gotten out of bed to watch the 6 o'clock new, as was my daily routine to see what new plans the governor had cooking. Then I would shower, get my protester shirt on and ragged shorts, grab my sign and drive to his office to meet the rest of the protesters, bright and early.

Even though the man was a horrible leader, he had great charisma that captured the hearts of women and gay men everywhere. Many of the protesters were women, with a fair amount of men, as well, but every time the governor actually came outside, the protest cries would falter, as the women got caught up in the sheer sight of him.

I did my best not to let him faze me, but I still couldn't help imagining what it would be like to have hot, steamy sex with the gorgeous man.

I quickly pushed the fantasies out of my mind, as I saw him walk out of the building and I tried to remember why I was protesting. Of course, right when he looked my way with his shocking, green eyes, I tripped over my own two feet, managing to catch myself before I did a face plant.

He had obviously seen me almost bite the dust and when I looked to confirm my suspicions, I was met with a gorgeous crooked smile and he was walking straight towards me. I blushed deep crimson.

_Oh shiitake mushrooms, what do I do? He's coming towards me. Quick, Bella, think fast! Be a smart ass to him! Don't let him get you with his charm. _I thought frantically as I watched him walk over in almost slow motion.

"Hello, miss. I'm Governor Edward Cullen." he said in a smooth, velvety voice that made my heart flutter.

He reached out to shake my hand.

I took his warm inviting hand in mine and tried to remember to smile, though I felt sudden sexual tension reeling throughout my body. My smile turned into some kind of mangled grimace, as I tried to keep my composure under his charismatic spell.

He immediately looked taken aback by my expression, but quickly hid it.

"Would you mind coming with me to my office, Miss...?" he waited for me to fill in the blank.

_No I wouldn't mind. Anything else you'd like me to do? I can think of a few things I'd like to do for you._ I thought to myself before remembering to answer.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I said, quickly restoring my smile.

"Miss Bella, then?" He smiled, "I was wondering how to work with the protesters as a whole and figured working one at a time would be more effective." He flashed his gorgeous grin again.

I nearly melted to the pavement. _You can work me over as much as you want Mr. Cullen._ I felt my eyes glaze over as I thought about all the things I felt like doing to the man before me.

I managed to nod my head in agreement as we began walking back into his building. As we continued down a long hall, I realized how horrid I must look in a "Take care of the people, too, Cullen" shirt and my beat up shorts and vans.

I felt his hand hovering near my low back, causing the sexual, electrifying tension from before to spark up again, as he walked beside me in his navy, Armani suit and tie. This was going to be an interesting talk.

We reached the end of the hall and stood in front of a large office that had his name on a plaque outside. He held the door open for me and guided me in.

He went and sat behind a large desk and motioned for me to sit in the comfortable-looking chair across from him. He pulled out a pen and paper and put on a pair of glasses that seemed to make him look even sexier somehow.

I tried to fight the fluttering of my stomach and the heat that was growing between my legs.

He leaned toward me, looking at me from above the rim of his glasses and his piercing, green eyes peeked out at from underneath his long lashes.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" he said a smile filling his gorgeous face.

I couldn't help but hope he meant a different kind of _business_. I imagined grabbing his blue-striped tie from across the desk, pressing my lips against his warm, full, inviting ones. I had to stop my fantasy, so I could pay attention to what he was saying.

"So, what exactly are the issues you aren't agreeing with?" he said casually.

This brought me back to earth.

"The issue, _sir,_ is that you're taking away from the education plans of this state to give more money to state government workers." I said, venom leaking into my words.

"Feisty, are we?" he said with a smirk. "Well, then if this is the problem, let's work out a solution."

I let out a humph and crossed my arms across my chest. I turned to face away from him, refusing to make eye contact.

"What's the matter?" he said sounding concerned. "I'm sure we can think of something that could work for both of us."

That helped to melt my resolve. I didn't realize he had gotten up from his chair and was now standing beside my chair. He had taken off his glasses, knelt down to eye level, and was whispering in my ear.

"Isn't there anything that we could come to an agreement on?" his breath tickled my ear and I felt a shudder run through me.

I turned to face him, about to say something back to try and build up my point, but instead found myself staring once again at his lips. His tie was hanging loosely from his suit, begging for me.

I took a firm hold of his tie, pulled him ever closer, and crashed my lips to his. Instead of pushing me away, he placed one hand behind my neck and the other firmly on my hip. He kissed me back fervently. I felt my entire body burn and melt under the contact and I craved more of him, _all_ of him.

I started to pull his tie loose, trying not to break the kiss. He seemed to get the hint and started to tug at the hem of my shirt. I allowed him to remove it, a little put out that his lips had to leave my now swollen ones, even for only a moment. I continued on my undressing of him by unbuttoning his jacket and sliding it off his shoulders.

I realized he had stopped kissing me, once my shirt was entirely removed. I looked up at him to see he was staring at me, in what appeared to be awe. I immediately felt self-conscious and realized what I was doing. _What is wrong with me? I'm coming onto the governor!_ I thought to myself. How stupid could I be sometimes.

He realized something was wrong and brushed my hair behind my ear. He leaned in close again and whispered in my ear.

"Don't ever doubt yourself. You are the most delicious creature I have ever seen and I want to taste _all_ of you, right here, right now." his voice was husky. Then he began a descent of soft kisses down my neck, making me shiver in pleasure.

I began to unbutton his white dress shirt, as he slid his hands down my bare torso, resting on top of the button of my shorts. As his fingers slipped behind the waistband of my shorts, I had a sharp intake of breath at the tingles that I felt. He took that as a sign to capture my lips once again.

His lips found his way back to mine and his tongue grazed my lower lip, asking for entrance. I granted it and the immediate pleasure of our tongues dancing together fluidly, made us both groan in ecstasy.

I slid the shirt over his broad shoulders and was pleasantly surprised at how warm and sculpted his upper body felt under my tiny hands. I wondered if the lower half was just as exciting. I ran my hands down his bare chest coming to rest on top of his pants, feeling the growing bulge, threatening to break out. This elicited a growl from him that made me smile against his lips.

I slowly dragged my fingertips across the bulge and towards the top button of his slacks. I hadn't even noticed that he already had my shorts unzipped and was waiting for me to let him remove them. I lifted up so he could slide them off. His eyes took me in hungrily as I worked to release his bulging erection from suffocation.

As his pants fell to gather at his ankles, I gasped in surprise. He was even more gorgeous and by the looks of it, _huge._I tentatively reached out to him, feeling him through his nice, navy boxers.

He let out a moan and pulled me up from the chair. He reached behind me and in one quick flick, my bra was undone and hanging from my elbows. I let it fall to the ground and before I could move any further, he pushed my underwear down to the floor. I took it as my turn to follow suit and slid his boxers down his hips until they fell freely to meet his pants at his ankles.

With both of us finally completely free of our clothes, he grabbed a firm hold of my hips and turned us around so that his back was to the chair. He sat down in it, still grasping my hips and pulled me so that I was hovering over him.

He slowly lowered me onto him and I let out a moan. My hands immediately found my way into his hair, tangling my fingers into it. Our lips connected again and our tongues danced as he began to thrust into me farther and faster, both of us holding back moans and groans at the growing ecstasy. I felt my core start to tense up and I started climbing higher towards my release. To help him along, I started pulsing my core around him, squeezing him with it.

Apparently, it made things better as we both reached our climaxes within seconds of doing so. It felt like fireworks were exploding inside of my body as I felt his liquid release into me.

As we got down from our high, I slowly lifted myself off of him and started to gather my clothes. We both got dressed with huge smiles on our faces. When I finished getting dressed I looked over at him. His hair was disheveled, his shirt still halfway unbuttoned, showing off his glorious chest, and his pants wrinkled. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind him. He smiled at me in the mirror and turned around as he buttoned up his last two buttons.

Instead of putting on his tie, he placed it around my neck and did a loose half-Windsor. I smiled at him and he took my hand in his. He walked us over to his desk so he could grab his suit jacket and threw it over his shoulder casually as we walked out of his office together.

"Let's go tell the rest that I'm working on some new policies. I don't want the people to be forgotten, especially if you're one of them." he smiled a crooked smile at me and I just nodded as I bit my bottom lip.

As we emerged from the building, I finally realized I must have looked like I had just had sex, which amazingly enough, I actually had. For once, I didn't care. I just squeezed his hand tight in mine and we walked past all the shocked women towards his Volvo to drive to the press conference.

**End.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So this was my first lemon, and it was probably horrible, but I just wanted to try it out for this contest. Lemme know what you guys thought! R&R pretty please. :D And don't forget to vote for me if you liked it!**

**-DL**


End file.
